darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Shark
Sharks can be obtained by cooking a raw shark on a fire or cooking range. They require level 80 Cooking to cook, and heal up to 200 life points each. Sharks are fished with harpoons which requires 76 Fishing, but they can also be fished bare-handed which requires a Fishing level of 96, a Strength level of 76, and some completion of Barbarian Training. Raw sharks can be caught at most net/harpoon fishing spots; within DarkScape this is limited to mainly high risk areas, such as the Wilderness, Burgh de Rott, and Ape Atoll. Other places include Jatizso and north-west of the Elf Camp. Sharks can also be foraged by granite lobsters, a level 74 Summoning familiar. Sharks give 110 Fishing experience per catch and 210 Cooking experience when cooked. Players never stop burning sharks (even with cooking boosted to over 100) unless they are wearing Cooking gauntlets, in which case sharks stop being burned at level 94 cooking. Using cook-all, a full inventory of sharks (28) can be cooked in 68 seconds, as they take 4 game ticks each to cook. Each inventory will give up to 5880 cooking experience, and that number is guaranteed at 94+ cooking with cooking gauntlets. Banking times vary, but doing full rounds in 75 seconds (7 second banks) will result in 282,240 cooking experience in an hour. Sharks are very useful when inside the Wilderness, as they restore 1200 - 2000 life points and only require one inventory spot. For many players, it is a common practice to fill their inventory with sharks prior to entering the wilderness. Sharks used to be the most popular food for members, but with the introduction of the Living Rock Caverns and rocktails, their use for PvP has greatly decreased. Although rocktails can restore more life points (up to 2300), some people prefer sharks because they are easier to get and a cheaper alternative. If the perk has been unlocked, Raw great white sharks are fished 50% of the time at the same fishing spots as sharks. Players may occasionally get a big shark while fishing. These can be mounted in a Skill Hall in a player-owned house with 76 Construction. Obtaining Dropping monsters Other Noted sharks can sometimes be found inside barrels. They may also be obtained from level 3 Treasure Trails. They are a common item while pickpocketing Iorwerth workers and Cadarn workers. Shark fishing spots Trivia * Before 2007, the price of sharks was fairly stable at about 1,000 coins each. However, real-world traders and macroers catching sharks brought the price down to as low as 400 coins each in the summer of 2007. In 2008, sharks were around 800 coins each. After trade balancing updates macroes and bots were no longer useful and because of this the shark supply declined and the price increased. The popularity of PvP worlds increased the demand for sharks even more. This combined with inflation from drops on PvP worlds and brought sharks to around 1,500 coins each. The price of sharks then fell as supply caught up with and surpassed the demand of player-killers, causing the price to drop yet again. By February 2011, the price of sharks had fallen to nearly 500 each, with the re-release of free trade. In May 2011 the prices for cooked sharks were at a stable 410 coins for a long period of time. After the Bot nuke update, the price of sharks skyrocketed as bots could no longer fish them, but dropped slowly as bots made their way back into the game. * Before the release of the Grand Exchange, Edgeville was a popular spot for buying and selling sharks because of its proximity to the wilderness, it was used until the closing of Bounty Hunter Worlds, because many PKers ran out of food and couldn't be bothered to go to the Grand Exchange. * Sometimes the price of cooked shark greatly surpasses the price for raw. Due to this, they are commonly used for cooking to make a profit. (Beware of losing some of the investment to burning.) * On Evil Bob's Island, if you have a cooked shark in your inventory and try to uncook it, it tells you that you need "40 uncooking level". * According to Brugsen Bursen in the Grand Exchange, cooked sharks were once worth only 5 coins. References de:Hainl:Sharkpl:Sharkes:Sharkfi:Shark